Lee's new friend
by hi-there-36
Summary: Lee fales in love with a girl by the name of Jenine. Find Out what hapens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story, so tell me what u thank)))))

Ch1

Jenine walked into Konoha looking down at her feet, thinking about how she abandoned her old life, how her mom was never there, and her dad was always gone. As she thought the more she was afraid that she wouldn't fit in at this place.

As she was thinking she bumped into someone, and fell down. "Oh, I'm so sorry" said a voce. Jenine looked up; she saw a boy with bushy eye brows and a strange looking hair. "Ohh… no, it's my fault; I wasn't paying attention to were I was going," said Jenine.

He gave her a weird smile, and she smiled back. "Are you new hear?" asked the boy. "What… oh yes I'm Jenine, what's your name?" said Jenine. "Rock Lee, from the Leaf Village, were are you from." Lee asked. The Land of Waves, said Jenine. Lee helped Jenine off of the floor, after that there was a long silence. "Well, I better go get my key for my apartment." said Jenine. It was nice to meet you.

As she walked away she new he was staring at her, and she blushed. Wow, 'he was cute.' she thought to herself.

Jenine finally got to the Hokage's office. She walked in thanking about Lee. A little kid ran up to Jenine saying," hay, hay… are you new here?" Jenine looked up, as a little kid came to her. "u…yes", she said. "Konohamaru, stop scaring her, we don't want her to run away from you like the last one did." " Pay no heed to my grandson, he doesn't know any better. Pleas come into my office so we can get the papers signed." said the Hokage.

Jenine walked into his office, and sat down in one of his chairs. "I'm guessing you are Jenine?" he said. "Yes sir!" Jenine responded. He looked the child over a few times, making her nervous. He starts to dig through his desk drawer and pulls out a stack of paper. "I need you to sign these and I will be right back with your key to your room." He left the room, and Jenine started to sign the papers. When she finished, the Hokage walked back in with the key, and room number. "Hear is you key, and I will take the papers." He said. "She your key and I will take the papers." He said. "she garbed her key and walked out of the office.

She looks around and sees a girl yelling at this boy. She walks over to see what was going on. "umm… hi." said Jenine. The girl turns around and says hi, and puts out her hand to shake hers. "Are you new hear?" Said the girl. "yes, I'm," but Jenine was interrupted by the girl. "I'm Karina; it's very nice to meet you. What's your Name?" Jenine answered very politely. "Jenine!"

"Who was that you were yelling at?" Jenine asked. "That was just Sauske, the biggest looser in the world." Karina sarcastically said. "Ok" Jenine said with a confused look on her face.

Jenine turned to leave, but Karina garbed her arm and pulled her back. And all of a sudden a bunch of kunai's, and knives came out of no were. "sorry about that, that was a trap for Sauske," Karina told her. 'Ok… I'm going to get killed if I stay hear.' Jenine thought to herself.

"Do you need help finding your apartment?" Karina asked. "ummm…. sure." Jenine said to Karina. "ok what room do you have?" asked Karina. "620" said Jenine. "I know were that is, follow me." Karina said. Karina grabbed Jenine arm and ran her to her apartment.

When they got to her apartment Jenine opened her door. "If you need anything I'm right across from you." Karina said. "Thanks!" said Jenine. Jenine shut the door and lade on her bed. "What just happened today?" Jenine thought.

She then fell asleep.

So what do you thank? I had a little help from my friend. And don't be to harsh on your reviews. )))


	2. The first fight

Ch 2

Jenine wakes up with the sun shining on her face. She turned over and got out of bed slowly.

'What time is it?' Jenine thought to herself. She looked at the clock. '8:40, that is really early, but I'm not tired.' Jenine said to herself.

She walked over to the closet and picked out her outfit for the day and slipped it on. Jenine then walked out side and heard Karina yelling at Sauske agene. She watched in amassment at how well they fought, and how much they hate each other.

"You are so gay, Sauske." Karina said to him. She then walked away in anger. She walked by Jenine, and every one else in the crowd that gathered around to see what was going on.

Jenine walked away, heeding for the forest to take a walk. As she went beeper into the forest the more she felt like someone was following her. She then heard a sound behind her. Jenine looked up and a dark figure fall out of the tree above her.

She was standing right in front of a tall figure the looked like a snake with a human on the top of the head. It started to move closer and Jenine backed up. When the figure came into the sun Jenine felt her heart sink with fear.

It was a snake with the one person that every one was looking for, Orochimaru. Jenine turned to run, but he trapped her with the snake. The snake struck at her with foul force.

"So, you must be the new person in the academy?" Orochimaru said to her. Jenine grabbed her needles and threw them at the snake's eyes. The snake fell to the ground and disappeared. Orochimaru landed on his feet and ran started for her. She tried to doge him but got stabbed by a needle he had in his hand. She grabbed were the needle was at and pooled it out of her stomach. Blood started to gush out really fast. She looked at him with her big sad eyes.

Jenine fell to the ground in pane. Orochimaru stud over her to do his last strike to kill her. "Hey, stop right there." Said a voce right behind her. When she looked she saw that it was Lee. He also hade the Hoage with him.

Jenine then passed out on the ground.

She woke up in the hospital with Karina sitting in a chare, and lee looking up at the sealing in the bed next to her. She sat up in bed. "wh...what happened?" Lee looked over at her and smiled at her. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." Jenine said. She got out of bed, and almost fell over, but Lee got out of his bed just in time to ketch her. They both walked out of the room, and out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, every one. I know the last chapter wasn't very good but I hope u like this one

Ch 3

Jenine started to walk home, as Lee came up beside her. "Hey, can I walk with you?" he asked her. "Sure!" Jenine answered. She looked down at her feet.

They started to walk across a bridge, and Lee stopped and looked down into the water. Jenine turned around. Jenine stopped and turned around. She walked right next to him and put her hand on his back. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Lee looked into her eyes, and all he saw in her eyes was loneliness and pane, but there was something else that he did not see before. He saw a little bit of happiness.

"I… I was just wondering, why you came hear?" Lee said. Jenine looked up into the sky. "It's a long story. Do you really want to hear it, hear what happened?" she told him. "Yes, I do." Lee answered back.

Jenine sat down and leaned her back on the real. She took a big breath and slowly let it out. "Ok, when I was young my mom always was disappointed in me because I have the "talent," but I ran away. The next day I woke up to a group of ninjas from the land of sand was going strait for the town. I was hiding in a bush so they wouldn't see me." Jenine said in a sad voce.

She stopped as a tear ran down her cheek. Lee sat down by her and whipped the tear from her face and toke her in his arms.

"I started to run to town thru a short cut to warn people about this. When I got to town the ninjas were already in the town. I ran to my house, but when I got there I noticed that my parents were on the ground with puddles of blood surrounding them. I hid in the forist until they left. No one was left alive." Jenine said.

"I decided to come hear because it was my mom's most hated place for me to go to, and tomorrow I will be told what sagat I'm in." she said in a said voice.

Lee Held her tight, as if he would never let her go. They sat there for about ten minutes as Jenine cried into Lee's arms.

Ok that is it for today


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Lee finely got up, and looked down at the said girl that looked right back at him. "Will you be my girlfriend? I will protect you with my life." Lee said. Jenine looked at him with a surprised look at her face. She then smiled sweetly at him. "Yes" she told him.

He started to dance around in a circle as Jenine busted out laughing at how he danced. They then heard a footstep, and they looked in the direction of to where it came from to see who it was.

Karina was standing there with a shocked look on her face. There was a long silence after that. "Yea, I need to get across the bridge so I can get home." Karina said to them to break the silence. She slowly walked around lee to get to the other side of the bridge, and quickly ran away.

Jenine and Lee looked at each other, and they both started to laugh at the situation. Jenine slowly got up and kissed Lee on the cheek. He blushed and tooke her hand in his and they started to walk off of the bridge.

When they got to Jenine's house Lee gave her a huge, and kissed her soft lips. "Can I pick you up for the party tonight?" asked lee. "Yes, I would love that, lets say 10:00." She replied. "That would be perfect." Lee said. He started to walk away, as Jenine opened the her door. She slowly closed the door behind her. "Wow" she thought to her self.

So what do you thank, that's all I have right now


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

It was almost 9:30, and Jenine was putting on her favorite outfit. It was a black and red dress, and she put pants on underneath it. "I hate wearing dresses." She thought to herself.

She started to play with her hair when someone knocked on the door. Jenine walked slowly to the door and opened it. Lee was standing there with a rose in his hand. He handed the rose to Jenine. "I hope you like it. It was all I could find." Said Lee. "It's beautiful." Jenine told him. She put the flower in her hair and closed the door behind her.

Lee toke her hand and they started to walk to the party.

When they got halfway they heard a huge bang that came from the town. A huge group of people appeared in front of them running as fast as they could. Lee quickly grabbed Jenine and they hid behind a bush.

The last person ran by screaming his head off. Lee and Jenine got out from behind the bush and started to run to the town. When they got to the town Karina and Sauske were fighting Orochimaru.

Sasuke through three Kenai's at him, and Karina quickly jumped on his back.

Orochimaru then slammed Karina on a tree. She hit her head and fell to the ground. Jenine quickly ran to Karina to see if she was all right, but Orochimaru grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from Karina.

Sasuke through another Kenai at Orochimaru's hand. It went strait through his hand. He let go of Jenine's hair and toke the Kenai out of his hand.

Lee jumped in to help Sasuke and Jenine. Jenine lunged at Orochimaru, but he got his tong to rape around her ankles, and he slammed her ageist a tree. She fell down to the ground and hit the ground with a loud thump. Lee looked over at her to see if she was alright. 'She…she's not moving.' He thought to himself. "now I'm made." He said out loud.

Lee grabbed Sasuke's Kuni's and through as many as he could at Orochimaru. Orochimaru got agents a tree when the Kuni's hit him. They hit him so hard that one of them went through his arm and got stuck on the tree. He screamed from the pane as blood started to run down his hole body.

Orochimaru grabbed the Kunai and pulled it out of his arm, and then ran to Karina and pulled out a strand of her hair, as he did he teleported and disappeared.

Lee ran over to Jenine as Sasuke ran over to Karina. Lee healed Jenine close to his hart. "Please wake up." He said to her. "If you can hear me please talk to me."

Jenine's eyes fluttered open very slowly. "I'm fine… How's Karina doing?" she asked him. Jenine slowly sat up. "I don't know. I haven't cheeked on her." Lee told her. They both looked over were Karina fell. Sasuke was sitting by her, trying to get her off the ground.

"Sasuke is Karina ok?" Jenine asked him. "She's fine, but she is hurt babble. Jenine and Lee got up and started to walk to were Sasuke and Karina were at.


End file.
